The undoing of Mercer Frey
by DaughterofTyr
Summary: She back talked and had an attitude and she always questioned him. This is the story of how Guild master, Nightingale and Master Thief Mercer Frey was outdone by a spitfire redhead with a past as shady as his own.
1. Chapter 1

**So... this is going to be from the perspective of Mercer Frey. I know he's not a super popular choice but I always was intrigued by him. Honestly I saw a really great interpertation of him when I read " A Nighttingale's Song" by Skyflower51 (Go check her out guys seriously. She writes some amazing stuff) So anyways here it goes. An intresting start don't you think?**

* * *

I just knew that dammed little breton was going to be trouble the moment Brynjolf walked into the Cistern with her. She was smiling up at him and I could practically feel the adoration dripping off of her. This was the last thing I needed, another woman falling over herself for Brynjolf. If she wanted to be a part of this guild then fine but I wasn't planning on making it easy for her. I walked to the center of the bridge in the Cistern and folded my arms over my chest.

"Mercer? This is the one I was talking about... our new recruit."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "This better not be another waste of the Guild's resources, Brynjolf." I looked right at her when I replied. "Before we continue, I want to make one thing perfectly clear. If you play by the rules, you walk away rich. You break the rules and you lose your share. No debates, no discussions... you do what we say, when we say. Do I make myself clear?"

She appeared to be mulling my words over in her mind. That annoyed me. How hard could it possibly be to understand?

"Yes, I understand." she replied. She said it with a hint of exasperation in her voice. I decided to ignore it for the moment.

"Good. Then I think it's time we put your expertise to the test." I replied with an evil glint in my eye that I know Brynjolf saw. If he thought she was so special I wanted to see it for myself.

"Wait a moment, you're not talking about Goldenglow, are you? Even our little Vex couldn't get in." he said with shock.

I looked at the pair of them. Brynjolf was shooting daggers at me with his eyes and she seemed to be waiting to see what was going to happen next. She was letting her gaze wander about the cistern. At least she knew when to keep her mouth shut. It was one small redeeming quality.

"You claim this recruit possesses an aptitude for our line of work. If so, let her prove it." I said to Brynjolf even though he was well aware. I turned to her, "Goldenglow Estate is critically important to one of our largest clients. However, the -owner has suddenly decided to take matters into his own hands and shut us out. He needs to be taught a lesson. Brynjolf will provide you with the details."

Having said all that I needed to I turned and started walking back to my desk. Let's see if the girl even managed to come back intact. If she did I'd be mildly impressed. I doubted it though.

"Mercer, aren't you forgetting something?" Brynjolf said to my retreating back. I stopped and called over my shoulder,"Hmm? Oh, yes. Since Brynjolf assures me you'll be nothing but a benefit to us, then you're in. Welcome to the Thieves Guild."

I walked back to my desk and watched them make their way back into the Flagon. Brynjolf was telling her something about Delvin and Vex. He seemed to think she was going to get through Goldenglow unscathed despite his earlier protest. We'd just have to wait and see.

* * *

I was updating the ledger at my desk when I heard someone clear their throat. Without looking up I barked out "This better be important, I'm quite busy."

"I made it back and have what you asked for."

I looked up and there she was. I looked her over. She had no visable marks and seemd perfectly unharmed. "Well it seems as though you made it back in one piece. Shouldn't you have reported to Brynjolf by now?"

"I've already done that but I just wanted you to know that I made it back and I hope I passed your little test." She spat out.

I was actually quite shocked to hear that tone in her voice. Nobody spoke like that to me. I was Guildmaster and that postion demanded respect. She was going to ave to learn that lesson quickly of she was going to remain part of my guild.

"Now you listen here girl and you listen to me well, I will not repeat this to you again. You will learn to curb your attitude when you address me. I will not tolerate any disrespect from you or anyone else. The rest of the guild understands that. See to it that you do as well."

She stood there for a moment letting my words sink in. After a few long seconds had past she leaned forward to her hands were resting on my desk and she said in a low voice.

"Mercer Frey I know all about you. In fact I think I probably know more than you ever thought I could know. So you listen to me and you listen well. I came here to this guild because I know that you are in a bad way and ould use all the help you can get. I'm damn good at what I do and have connections that you couold only dream of. I will do everything I can to help this guild rise back to the days of glory and fear. In order for me to do that we need to be on the same page and need to actually get along. I don't want to hate you and you really don't want to hate me."

She was close to me now. I could see the flecks of gold in her amber eyes and I could also see determination. She meant every word that she said. She moved back and took her hands off of my desk. As she started walking away I called after her.

"You didn't give me your name."

"It's not like you asked me for it Frey."

"I'm asking now."

"Juilelle. It's Juilelle."

With that she spun on her heel and made her way over to Rune.

I watched her for a few minutes just studying her. She was intriguing but there was something about her that I couldn't put my finger on. I was damn sure going to figure it out.

* * *

 **A/N This was originally going to be a one shot but Mercer had more to say. I sure wouldn't want to argue with him. I just kind of had this pop into my head and the chapter sort of easily flowed, Mercer is an NPC that I feel is widely hated. For good reason but still I think that this is going to be pretty great. Tell me what you guys think. Please review! Happy Fredas :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! Welcome back for chapter 2 :) It's a bit of a short one but I wanted to give y'all something. I own nothing but the original plot. Bethesda and Todd Howard are simply the divines whom I worship.**

* * *

I woke to a hand shaking my shoulder. I rolled over and saw Delvin standing in the doorway to my bedroom. "What is it Delvin? Couldn't this wait until morning?"

"Fraid not Mercer. This somethin' that you'll definitely want to see."

"It had better be the heist of the era Delvin." I grumbled as I pulled my boots on and stood up. "Now where are you taking me at this gods forsaken hour?"

"Bryn said he'd meet us in The Vaults. I know it's about Etienne."

Etienne. He'd been missing for months and nobody had seen him. "What about him Delvin?"

"Don't know. All Bryn said was that it was about Etienne and that once all of us were together he'd tell us the rest. He said it was big."

* * *

We walked through the door of The Ratway Vaults and saw Brynjolf. Before he could even open his mouth and say a word we all heard a scream.

"Good you're here. I don't think she can hold back any further." Brynjolf said quickly. "Follow me and you'll understand." He quickly led us through the twists and turns of hallways until we reached a metal door. He quickly opened it and we all stepped inside.

We saw a figure slumped in a chair. Then a bolt of lightning came and struck the figure and we heard a voice scream out in agony. I looked around the room and saw Julielle standing there with lightning crackling in her hands. When she spoke her voice was filled with hatred and rage. "Do you have any idea how much you have to answer for Elf?" The figure stiffened at those words. "You tormented one of my brothers for MONTHS AND YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST LET YOU GO? You have been responsible for so much death and bloodshed!" She let loose another bolt of lightning. When the Elf screamed in agony we saw it throw its head back and that's when we got a look at who Julielle was throwing lightning at. It was First Emissary Elenwen.

* * *

 **A/N: So you got to see a bit more of Mercer yay! I'm trying to set him up so you can really get a good feel for his personality. I always thought that the guild-master should have been worried or concerned that someone was missing. I know I know there wasn't much of Julielle but she'll be way more involved next chapter.**


End file.
